Black Heels
by kpop is luv
Summary: Two girls who have come to love each other are being split apart by their apposing parents. how do they handle that? sakuhina rated t for now. R&R please kthanks
1. Ch 1 You Can't Be Serious

Weeeeeeeeeeeeell after a long wait here it is! The first chapter of Black Heels, such a sexy name right? I took it forever to write it bc I didn't have a laptop or net to get it up. T_T I'm not sure how I survived ;;

Despite everything I hope you enjoy the first chapter. More will follow soon!

I wish there was more sakuhina out there but I guess its for me to write... anyway let me know if everything flows right and if anyone's OOC please? Reviews are like sammichs and those are delish! 3

k.i.l

I live in a huge house that has large windows, french doors, an open floor plan, and a nice fireplace. We're a happy family.. or were as it seems. We had an 'open door' policy where nothing you said could be held against you. So long as it wasn't a criminal or an otherwise harmful act. Or so I thought.

"Oh my god, this is so stupid!" I shouted from my bedroom. I was out of options, so temper tantrum it was. I couldn't stop pacing. I was so pissed off if I didn't move around in some way something was going to get broken. With the things that I have accumulated that's never a good thing.

"Get down here now! Don't make me say it again, Sakura!"

I rolled my eyes at my father's antics. I bit my lip in anger, the taste of blood springing across my tongue. I dragged the stuff I packed down stairs, my black and red checkered book bag laying flat against my back. Setting everything next to the white french doors, I examined my handy work and packing skills. A suitcase, three bags, my laptop bag complete with chargers, and a separate bag for my shoes. I smirked, all thirteen pairs.

My dad rubbed my back, which I stiffened at. "It's only for this year, sweetie."

They're sending me to a private academy in Taniga* for the year. Welcome to my nice turning-shitty-life.

I closed my eyes willing the anger back. "Sure, why not?" Maybe it's because they didn't like the rumors they were hearing. Or... Or possibly the fact that I didn't deny them. I wasn't hiding it. They said I needed to find God. Which is what this trip was about apparently. I guess I was wrong to be surprised when I walked in and explained that the rumors were indeed true and that I was not ashamed of it.

"You need a change of scene, baby. This isn't a way to represent our family." My mother finished beside him.

I stared at my mom in disbelief, "No... You just don't want to deal with the real issue. But, I guess that's fine. Considering you flipped the closed sign on the open door policy." She tried to comfort me. I just shrugged it off in favor of getting my bags and walking outside towards the car.

My family is the head of a huge medical company smack dab in the middle of the city we live in. The corporation has supported Konoha for generations in the medical area leading research in major fields of study. I was next in line on my father's 'throne.

"Stop trying to justify yourselves." My tone sparking anger as if flint were sparking fire in my soul and adrenaline in my veins. I walked back to pack up the car with the rest of my bags and slammed the trunk door. I listened as they droned on about image and the perception of the family to the people along with the ever so strong importance of them seeing us as a specific group of things.

This was going to be the longest plane ride ever. I groaned aloud grabbing my last bag. _Someone please just shoot me_. It was going to be a six hour plane ride out of the country followed by another two hour drive. Not to mention the immigration office and such. Who knew they would go that far to get me out of the way for a little bit. It's a good thing I charged my mp3 player, brought an extra battery(because I thought mine died a while ago), and brought my 3DS. Training Pokemon was such a tedious task.

This trip is supposed to make me think of the things that I'm doing and choosing to do. Personally, I think they want me out of the way for a little while. They're, the corporation that is, trying to broaden the company to other countries around Konoha and their image is at risk. It isn't like I'm being obnoxious or in and out of jail. I'm not 'hustling' or selling drugs and I'm most certainly not being a whore. _I just dig chicks_. I thought on the way back up to the house where my parents were waiting with the rest of their speech.

We rode in silence to the airport. The confusion of the National Konoha Airport kept me safe from speech then too. The staff on the plane requested everyone talk quietly on board. I guess my parents took that as they shouldn't talk about me on board so conversation was limited then too. My mom just kept her hand on my knee like I might run away. _If only there was a place to go. _In went the ear plugs and out went the world.

I let my thoughts wander off to my girlfriend as I yawned sleepily. She was upset when I called her and confirmed that it was my last night. Even more upset when we found out it was pretty concrete and had two weeks to spend as much time as we could together. It's been a year and a half almost and we've been kicking names and taking asses*. I was brought back to reality by my mother's plead for me to listen.

Once off the plane we started the trip by car. The car was nice a beautiful black SUV-ish car. Leather seats with lots of leg room. I started the preparation of tuning out the world with my hunbun Amethyst. That's my royal purple touch screen mp3 player. _Who knew headphones would end up being a gift from the god's, _I mused to myself letting my eyes close and the music of Taeyang's 'Sinner' beginning the stress relief that was desperately needed. _How ironic_. Kpop was my thing; it's my therapy for the ear.

Two hours later my dad was still ranting about me and how it was wrong. About an hour and a half into it they caught the fact that I was listening to music instead of them and made me tune in to the surman. You notice a lot of things outside the window when you have absolutely nothing else to look at. Out of boredom I counted the cracks in the leather seat, the countless number of sake bottles on the wall**, made funny faces at people who were waiting at a light next to us. Close to fifteen minutes later I was just watching trees pass by in a green blur with the only entertainment being the road kill lying on the road or the occasional person who either cut off or rode my parent's asses.***

I thought how funny it was that every 'problem' I have they take the easy way out. What makes me sad is that it's not even an actual issue. It's not a huge deal, not nearly close to a dilemma. It's a choice, an opinion, and a lifestyle for gods sake.

I looked at my phone, the background picture coming up. I smiled lovingly at my baby, Hinata, who was kissing my cheek while I looked shocked. I laughed softly, allowing a tear to roll down my cheek. That was our first month anniversary. She was really shy, but in the past few years that I've known her she's really opened up. Well... to me and our circle of friends. She's always fun to be around. I loved her pale lavender eyes. We tried to hang out somewhere every week outside of school and friends houses. Just us. But in truth it doesn't happen but maybe once a month that were actually by ourselves if we get lucky. One of our friends clipped the photo and sent it to me on our second month anniversary. My smile faded when I remembered that mom threw away the original photo that i had framed. I ran my finger over the phone, muttering an 'uh-huh' when asked a question that required an answer.

My mind drifted back to last night when I called just to hear her voice, but ended up just listening to her cry. The only purpose it served was to break my heart. I hate hearing her cry. I'm not supposed to be the one that invokes tears. I'm supposed to create memories and smiles filled with happiness. Finally I couldn't take it anymore so I went to her house. I mean hell, it was my last night. The lease we could do was spend it together. Not that it really mattered whether or not I got in trouble. I'm getting dumped off at an academy anyway.

_When I got to her roof I called her. I loved climbing trees so it wasn't anything to shimmy up hers. Three steps on the roof and I was inside her room. I closed the window gently turning to find her standing in front of her closet door. Her eyes looked rather empty. Filled with all sorts of emotion. Somewhere in the background I could hear my heart cracking slightly at the sight before me. _

_She stood with a pair of care-bear pajamas on. She always was a fan of share-bear. Her feet were clad in light purple colored socks that matched her pajama bottoms and her torso covered in a tank top of equal color. _I remember fondly thinking of how cute she always was.

_We stood there eying each other for what seemed an eternity. There really wasn't much to say. What can you say? Discrimination was and is always a bitch. I mumbled a hello and I asked how she was doing, but when I didn't receive a response I walked around her bed towards her. As I got closer I noticed that she didn't speak out of fear for her voice cracking. She was still crying. _

_"Why is it so hard for us to be together?" She asked quietly. Almost too quietly. Because, had there been any noise around us I would have missed it._

_I sighed, how do you answer that? "I dunno babe.." I directed her over to the bed. I just wanted to lay down with her next to me. I noticed her black hair was pulled into a subtle bun with the loose ends splaying across the sheets. I drug my fingers through her hair. My fingers familiarizing themselves with the strands of indigo hair again for possibly the last time this year. I sighed, "I love you."_

_She looked up at me and I swear I've never seen so much emotion and depth in those lavender eyes. She sat up anger making those eyes darker. "Don't sound like you're saying goodbye, Sakura." Tears rimmed the edges of her eyes. "Don't you dare..."_

_I shushed her quietly, just simply rocking us. "It's not a goodbye, silly. That would mean we were over. I just don't tell you that enough." I pulled her away from me, "I just wanted you to know that, that's all."_

_She stared at me for a second, our faces so close I could feel her breath mingling with mine. "So this is it?" she whispered, our foreheads touching. "You're being forced away from me?" I kissed a tear that streaked down her face._

_"Just for a little while." I muttered, placing my lips over hers. Truth is I don't know how long I'll be gone. "I need you to be strong while I'm gone." I watched her eyes knowingly. I couldn't help myself I needed to feel those lips against mine just one more time before I was sent off. Simple kisses became more and more passionate. Neither of us wanted to pull apart, but that damn air started to become a necessity. We would be showing off a mark or two in the morning, I sighed adding a chaste kiss, "I'll call-_

_"_Sakura! We're here!" My mom perked up in the front seat. Obviously, she was excited about the school. I absently fingered the hickey on my collar bone wincing a little. I think she might have tried to suck my soul out.

"Oh joy." I muttered, storing the memory of our last night together in the back of my mind. I pulled my hood closer around my face hiding the tears that threatened to spill. I made sure my phone was locked and in my pocket before I got out.

Warm country air filled my lungs. It was still chilly because it was nearing the end of winter, but it was perfect hoodie weather. Normally, weather like this would created a ball of energy within me. But today it just rolled off my back. The country air was free of city life and with that the stress of everything in general seemed to lessen a little bit. Only to be exchanged with the reality that there was no turning back.

"At least try to act more excited. It has all the classes you wanted to take at your other school." My dad looked at me.

I glared, "You want me to be excited?" I winced inwardly at how raspy my voice sounded from the added effort of keeping those damned tears at bay. He remained silent not knowing how to react to my outburst. _How the fuck am I supposed to be excited?_ I stomped to the trunk, my dad hurried to help and reached for one of my bags."Don't." He looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face. The hand he was extending to grab my bag stopped in midair, "I can get it just fine, father."

"Darling I..."

I walked up the steps, not really giving a shit what they said. They were abandoning me. I knew they knew it. They don't want to be parents when things get 'rough'. They wanted to do this so I'll let them have it it. After all, no one forced them into bringing me here. I turned around to see my mom and dad looking sad, of all things. They called my name so I walked back to the car not meeting their eyes. "We'll write and call you every week, sweetie." My mom looked at me with tears in her eyes. It's funny how she didn't even get out of the car.

"Don't bother." I said hoarsely, "I won't respond." If I didn't get my point across before it was definitely made now. I had one last thing to say at that point. It was final. They sent me away. I'm pissed. Scratch that, it isn't even so much that I'm pissed. I'm hurt.. crushed even. All three of those ingredients create a perfect brew of despair.

Some parents tell you that you can tell them anything and the second you confide in them they want to throw a fit. "I trusted you guys." I turned away, heading into the building behind me once again ignoring my parent's voices that were calling after me.

After walking around for five minutes I found the main office. I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm sixteen and I'm transferring from Konoha." I stood awkwardly in front of the desk a lump growing bigger in my throat. I had never been away from my parents and I could tell my voice was getting more hoarse by the minute. Clearing my throat I tried to get my mood in check. I would wallow in pity later.

A quiet girl looked up from some paperwork probably no older than myself. I found she looked similar to that girl from Star Wars. If the girl from Star Wars was asain. "Oh you're the new admin?" She said excitedly. "We don't get many people in the middle of the year." She mentioned cheerily gathering paper work out of drawers and piles.

"What?" I asked slightly confused. "I'm supposed to be starting the year."

She looked just as confused as I, "They didn't tell you did they?"

"Tell me what?" I could feel my eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Technically it's two years."

"It doesn't get better than this does it?" I muttered. "Can I have my schedule and shit please?" I ground out. I was no longer in the mood to be polite.

She offered a small smile, "Sure." She printed a copy of the schedule as well as a map of the school and dorms. "Ino!"

A blonde haired girl came around the corner, her eyes immediately falling on mine, "Wha-... Oh... hi." She smiled.

"Show Ms. Haruno to her dorm, and explain some of the rules."

"Sure." Her long blonde hair followed her body as she focused her attention on me. "Welcome to Kuroi Academy."

"Ya that's..." I sighed, "thanks." Closing my eyes, I willed myself to be nice. These people haven't done anything to me. Note to self: Apologize to Madam Star Wars.

"Ya know... you look like you fought tooth and nail getting here."

"You have no idea.." I coughed. That pesky lump making its appearance again while the emotions started flying around twice as hard.

"Look... Ms. Haruno." She was trying to say something inspiring. "Well, I was dragged here too." We rounded the corner and headed up a flight of stairs towards another hallway. "This school isn't half bad. Matter of fact most of the teachers don't care what you do outside of class." She said stopping outside of a pair of doors. "I understand how you feel. A lot of people here do. Just try not to think about it. Being here, in some situations, turns out to be a refuge sometimes."

I looked at the floor I couldn't bear to look at my guide. If I did, she would see the tears threatening to fall. This, in all honesty, just wasn't fair.

We stepped outside into a huge garden with buildings squaring us in on all sides. It was breathtaking really and had I been in a better mood I would have stood there dumbfounded. Green grass covered most of the ground save for the cobblestone walkway that led into the middle of the plaza from each building. In the middle was a huge fountain with a statue of someone, that I later found was the founder, on top of it. Water fell neatly around creating a nice place to sit on a hot day.

I looked at the map that I was handed and saw that the building across from the one we just exited was the dorms. I also noticed that there were more three more buildings behind the first dorm along with other buildings I had yet to see. This place was huge.

As we walked across the plaza, Ino continued her fill-in, "Cell phones are allowed. So if you have a boyfriend please relax. You might not be able to see him, but you can still talk to him every night. You just can't have them going off in class. That and if your parent's took your phone there's prepaid phones here as well." _If you're smart you took any money that you had or saved with you._ I couldn't help the thought that sprung up. My hand did a quick pocket check making sure I hadn't left my wallet at the house. "We can get jobs that you're allowed to work after school, on breaks, or in the summertime. There's a small town next to us that hires school kids all the time. The school also hires for tasks that keep the school in good repair." She smiled. "It's pretty homey here. As long as you stay out of trouble you're gonna be ok."

We entered the building and immediately I was impressed. Mellow colors coated the wall followed by modern black furniture. There was a sectional coach that formed a wide U in the main room with a flat screen against the wall. The biggest I had seen. Close to fifty-five inches probably. Under the coffee table was a huge regal rug that swirled in chocolate and mocha colors.

Heading up the stairs there were portraits of teachers, teams, and faculty all across the wall. The school did look promising but she would regard that later. Once up the stairs there were two hallways each lined with room after room. She lead me down the second hallway towards the back. She stopped outside, of what I was guessing, my room. "Oh, and of course you know it's not co-ed." She laughed, "Considering how everyone here's alone with no parents, we might be 'inclined to inappropriate behaviors'." She finished with bunny ears.

I smiled at that, "I'm Sakura."

She smiled, shaking my hand. "I'm Ino. Nice to meet you."

I opened the door to find the room empty and only one bed. She stepped inside, "Here it is. Your parents paid and asked if you could have your own room." She sighed. "Pretty homey huh? You can get your posters and stuff up."

I looked around the room, "Sounds pretty cool." I had poster's of bands, clothing lines, and whatever I wanted really. I set my bags down by the end of the bed.

"My dorms just down the next hallway, 3B, stop by if you need anything." She winked leaving me to my own space.

I looked the room over noticing the two big windows overlooking the next yard and building over which appeared to be another dorm. The walls were painted in a nice winter white, which is just a browner white. The bed was a twin with a brown comforter over it and the same winter white shade of pillows. The carpet matched in a cappuccino brown almost forcing the tension out as quickly as it came in. On the far wall across from the bed was the large dark mahogany wood desk. A comfy chair sat in front of it and a black lamp on the first shelf of the sturdy desk. The left of the desk directly on the floor was a small refrigerator and to the left of that a walk in closet. On the other side of the desk was the bathroom and much to my pleasure, inside, was a squarish walk-in shower. The bathroom was small made for one person. The room wasn't so big but large enough to house one person comfortably.

I set to work almost immediately, setting my laptop up first. Powering it on and clicking straight to Winamp**** putting some music on until I could hook my speakers up. I texted Hinata I had arrived, she still be asleep but it would be there when she woke up. I didn't leave her house until close to five this morning. Two hours later my room was completely unpacked and a few posters of my favorite bands and clothing line were up. I looked at our background one last time before lying on the bed. Maybe after a nap I would be able to straighten my emotions out.

*Taniga: The short name for Tanigakure no sato which is essentially Hidden Valley Village. It's located in Kawa no Kuni(River Country)

** the countless number of sake bottles on the wall. Refers to the game 99 bottles of bear on the wall. The younger crowd might not understand the ditty but you start at 99 and count down in a sing song fashion.

*** This is a saying, to anyone who doesn't know. It's just a more epic way of saying kicking asses and taking names. :) i think its great.

**** Winamp is a fabulous, in my impression, media player for android's and pc's alike. It lets you customize a lot of things for your music and has everything right there for you to see.

If anyone has any questions about the story or the items listed above dont hesitate to inbox me or put it in your review ^^ hope it was good!


	2. Ch 2 First Days

Hoooooohkay sooohhh after a week's worth of writing editing and screaming at the screen to stop being stupid. I, and my lovely girlfriend, have finished this chapter! -dances- hooyaaah! Thank you for the reviews and follows that I got for the first chapter ^^

I also have most of the next chapter written already! Yaaaaay! All that's left is to edit, rewrite, and scream at the computer screen some more -_-;;

k.i.l

* * *

I remember waking up hoping that maybe it was just a dream and that when I opened my eyes I would be back in my room. I cracked one eye open to find that the posters were on the wrong color wall. Sadly, that meant that I wasn't back home. My phone went off and split my thoughts from home to who was texting me. I read her message carefully and in short it had been along the lines of good morning and that she was glad I had made it safe. I stared at the text message for a minute wishing that she was a ten minute walk from her house again. I rolled over pulling my blanket up so it would bunch up a bit. I held it and just laid there. I was going to have to get up eventually. I pulled my stack o' shit off of the side table looking at the schedule. Dinner was from six to eight-thirty. My stomach rumbled loudly and might as well told me to get the eff up. I gave myself a personal list to follow. List seemed to help put my thoughts in order.

First, a shower was desperately needed. If there was one thing I knew about anything it was the fact that after traveling you stink. For whatever reason a shower, in my mind, was always needed. Maybe I was just being OCD. I scratched my hair glad I kept it short nowadays it would need to be washed. I strung my fingers through light pink hair. Contrary to popular belief it wasn't dyed. I grabbed one of the towels off the bathroom rack and turned the water on. No need to grab clothes because I was the only one here.

Music. It also helped clear my head. So while the water was reaching right below boiling I went and grabbed my portable speakers and mp3 player off the desk and set it on the vanity next to the sink. I took a second to find something that fit my taste. Once I was satisfied I jumped in the shower and relished the water pressure. The hot water raced trails of H2O down my back relaxing every tense muscle on its way down. I rested my hands on the cool tile and closed my eyes to the onslaught of water. It rained over my face, forcing me to open my mouth to breath. I could feel the water rushing through my hair sending a chill down my spine. The drops ran down the back of my neck, a trail of warm fire working its magic. I pushed thoughts away focusing merely on the water that was drenching me in heat and the music that filled the bathroom.

Rolling my neck I felt tiny little 'hands' go to work, massaging and relieving tension and easing the pain. The water soaked my hair and soon the smell of coconut shampoo and a bar of lightly scented soap filled the room. When the water had run well past cold I stepped out making a note to turn off the air next time before I got in the shower.

A short time of searching for the appropriate clothes passed and I had changed into some regular green basketball shorts, and a dark T-shirt and a pair of black vans. Not long after getting dressed someone rapped on my door, "C'min." I muttered from the desk, quickly pulling the top of my computer down. I don't want anything to pop up. It's hard enough trying to keep my mind off of her.

Ino and a boy with blonde hair walked in. "Hey, how you feel?" My guide asked.

It was weird to me because they look almost like siblings aside from the fact that Ino's hair was platinum(probably dyed) to his sandy blonde. Ino was the taller of the two with a purple top on accompanied with a short black skirt and equally purple tights. Her eyes were a baby blue followed by a slender face and figure. She would easily be a heartthrob among the boys.

"I don't know actually. Blank maybe?" I smiled slowly. Ino laughed patting my back.

"Nice room." The blonde boy interjected looking around. "Whoa… I like your laptop." It was dark purple on the inside and black with dark purple waves on the outside.

I smiled fondly, "Thanks, it was a birthday present from my gi…" I laughed softly, "a uh friend."

Ino smiled knowingly, "How old is she?"

I looked confused for a second, "Who?"

"Your girlfriend." She deadpanned with a smirk. "It's obvious you're gay." She laughed. "No offense though."

My face fell, "Oh, she's 16," I muttered, pulling the picture on my phone. "and none taken." I pulled my favorite picture of her up for them to see.

They took it simply looking at the image as if it were straight out of a picture book. "She's hot." The blue-eyed boy mumbled to Ino. She nodded in agreement before handing the phone back.

"Sakura, this is Naruto, my partner in crime." She pointed at the fur ball. "Unfortunately, I forgot his leash." I watched him stick his tongue out before turning a pair of blue smiling eyes on me.

I smiled shaking his hand. "You're new here, huh?" I nodded, "Well we'll all have fun. Hey… hope you're hungry, dinners gonna be ready in five minutes."

My stomach growled again at the mere mention of food, and I remembered I hadn't eaten since the night before. "Uh… yeah." I paused thinking for a minute, "There food is good right?" Inside, I begged for it be a yes. I hated bad food. But then again. Who doesn't?

They responded at the same time, "You have nothing to worry about."

The cafeteria was big enough, most of them decided to sit inside. The line wasn't terribly long. I guess it took people awhile to get there. I grabbed a tray and joined the line heading towards the plates of food. I grabbed sushi off of the wooden plates that the chef's put out. I added wasabi and spicy mayo to the plate and grabbed a bowl for rice. Keeping it basic tonight. As hungry as I was I wasn't sure if I would be able to actually eat. After grabbing my drink I decided to be outside on the hill that I saw coming in while I ate. I told Ino that I would be back later. I hadn't even gotten the chance to sit when I pulled my phone out to call Hinata. She picked up with the second ring.

"_You were supposed to call me earlier, Sakura." _She muttered worriedly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I got tired after I unpacked and accidentally fell asleep." Silence filled the phone. It was tense, and filled with worry, so many unspoken words of sadness and so many wordless pleas to just runaway and go stay with her.

"_Are they treating you ok?" _It was a quiet question, and I could tell she felt strange asking that. I could only imagine the horrible things she was thinking.

I smiled choking up, "Yeah." I coughed the lump in my throat away, "The people are really nice here. It's not even that bad. You should see Naruto's eyes. He's a boy I just met. Sounds pretty cool. They rival yours." I heard a smack of lips in protest, "I'm just kidding."

"_What color are they?"_She asked in the same quiet tone. She was taking this pretty hard.

"They're blue. But like Hawaiian ocean blue." Let's just stay on a different subject.

"_I miss you…" _

And then just like that, I lost my appetite. I put my chopsticks down, "I miss you too. It'll be over soon. Then I'll be back." I closed my eyes, so much for staying on the same subject.

"_Promise?"_ A scrap of hope floated through the phone.

"Absolutely." I swallowed hard.

"_I love you Sakura…I gotta go, Daddy's getting fussy."_

"Yeah... I love you too. Call me sometime okay?" The line went dead once she replied that she would call again. I couldn't help but feel like all of this was my fault. Now, I'm not the type to get all upset and depressed and think that everything that happens to me is because of an unseen force or because I have bad luck. But I just felt like I could have prevented all of that from happening.

I sat and stared at my food. I really didn't feel like eating. I felt nauseated, and… empty. I hung my head and let it come. The tears spilled over, one by one, and hit the rice like rain. I cradled my head in my hands and pulled my knees to my chest. My shoulders shook repeatedly and I couldn't, for the life of me, stop it. I was upset. I missed my family, my bed, my room, my car and freedom. I missed people that I didn't want to miss. I missed the lake, and the barbeque, and the joy of being around people you know and care about. It hasn't even been two days and I was already falling apart. I didn't want to miss my family. I honestly didn't think it'd be that hard. I was in a place where I didn't know anyone. I was pulled away from the one person who actually takes into consideration my individuality as a person, who really treats me like a human being. I jumped when I felt a hand rub my back I quickly wiped my eyes on my shirt. I looked over and saw Naruto sit down beside me, his legs crossed. "It'll be okay." He smiled.

"Huh?… I was just uh…"

"Staring at the ground, yeah I know. I did that too." He smiled softly.

I looked at him, "Someone caught you crying too, huh?" I was embarrassed for getting caught like that.

"Yeah." He paused, thinking to himself, "Ino did." He laughed. "My bastards back at home."

"I take it you nicknamed him that." I muttered.

He grinned, thinking back to the day or whatever that he named him that. Slowly he nodded his head. Blonde hair was even more blonde by the sun setting, "Yeah. I talk to him every night. It's what keeps me going. I miss him, but it gets better here."

"I don't see how… I just wanna be left alone. Be happy with my girl, ya know?" He patted my back, "Maybe parents who weren't ignorant might help, and going to a normal high school wasn't be so bad either." I mumbled.

He laughed, "Are you kidding? Here is so much better. You don't even have to deal with your parents or anyone else who is against who we are. The people here don't try and stop it. They don't egg it on, but they don't doubt who we say we are." He looked over the small crowd of people outside, "After all, it's what makes us…us."

I remained silent because that made a lot of sense. "It doesn't help me with having Hinata here."

"Is that her name?" He asked sadly. The memory of having to leave his lover probably a fresh, or at the very least well remembered, memory.

"What? Oh… yeah." I looked down.

"What's she like?" He asked. I guess he thought it would be better to not pretend like she was long lost.

He was right.

"She's a little shorter than me. Lavender eyes that are as deep as the deepest ocean. She's the most caring forgiving person I know. She's admirable in her own right. Everything she does is for someone else almost. I never hear her complain about anything. She's slender with everything where it should be." I winked at him. "She's studious and knowledgeable. She has a talent for instruments of all sorts... just all around a great girl."

"She sounds fantastic..." He added looking off at nothing with me. He was good company. Not very outspoken but says just enough to leave that added note.

"Yeah... she is." I mumbled the empty feeling returning at full speed.

"The key is to not be by yourself. I know you miss her and your family, but don't separate yourself from your friends to wallow in self pity. Self pity only makes it worse." He stood, "So come on, there's some people I want you to meet."

That night was pretty rough I couldn't seem to sleep no matter what I did. My

'sleepy asses' play-list played quietly from the desk. I rolled over at midnight still unable to sleep. With a huff I grabbed my phone and dialed her number. I closed my eyes conjuring up her face in my mine. Her full lips and the soft scent that subtly reminded me of flowers.

She answered and giggled when I mumbled that I was frustrated about not being able to sleep. She always laughed at that. I had never really been able to sleep right after last summer because my parents left on a business trip and every night that I could, which was every night, I spent the night at her house. Fun times.. We talked until she fell asleep. Shortly after she fell asleep her breathing put me to sleep. We found I had a sleep button. Go figure she would know how to push it.

The next couple of weeks went by pretty slow but I did fall into a routine. I talked to Hinata before I went to bed and when I woke up. We were on a four hour time difference but we were fine with that. I guess it could be worse. We decided to have date nights Wednesday and Saturday nights over Skype. As for school well I made friends okay. They weren't like the ones I left behind but they were pretty good. We went to school and when we weren't in school we went to the town next to the academy to buy whatever little things we wanted.

I begun to keep drinks in my room and little snacks and stuff to make sandwiches with. I didn't always have time to get something from the cafeteria so a bowl of cereal or a sandwich was amazing at three in the morning. I excelled in my classes as usual and my grades were showing it. It really wasn't that bad aside from not having Hinata there with me.

Once a week I got a call from my parents. Even now they act shocked when I don't say much of anything that holds weight.

"How's school darling?" My mother asked trying to get something anything out of me.

"Good." I replied. They hated one word answers.

"Are you eating?" My dad followed up.

"Yes. I'm eating fine." My tone was clipped.

"Well were glad you're doing okay. Have you gotten our letters? We've been sending them."

"Yeah I got them. I've skimmed them and tossed them. You'll receive the money back in the mail here as well."

"Well that's for you to have, dear. We miss you."

"I'm sure. I have to go. School and stuff." I muttered. They wanted to keep me on the phone but I insisted I had to go. It was the longest conversation I had had with them in about six months. Hanging the phone up after a hasty goodbye I changed quickly into some workout clothes and met up with Ino at the gym.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. My parental units decided to give me a ring."

She sighed, "Why do you bother to answer if you're just going to be non responsive?"

I stopped looking at her, "Because it makes them remember that they are the reason I'm here and that I refuse to look over it." I opened the door for Ino pausing in my speech. "Besides. It's easier for them to forget if I just don't answer the phone."

My workout was long and hard. I wanted to forget about everything for a little while so I worked out until I couldn't pull, lift or turn hardly anything. By the end of my workout it was time for lunch and I was absolutely exhausted.

In the cafeteria I downed two salads followed by two buffalo chicken sandwiches with 3 cans of sprite. When I'm actually hungry I can eat and drink like a horse. It's common knowledge.

I lay in bed that night on a routine call with Hinata to find that she had gotten a job and was doing fine. Her school was great and everything was going well. Months had passed and we were quickly coming up on exams before Christmas break. I was a wiz at exams but I hated studying. Because I was a terrible studier. Even though I'm a better than average student with good test grades studying wasn't my cup of tea. So I asked Hinata if she could help me study during the next couple of date nights we have. Of course she agreed which lead on to a different topic of conversation.

"Are you excited for your break?" I asked aimlessly swinging my foot on the bed from left to right. I tend to rock myself to sleep. Hinata took a minute to respond which struck me as odd because the only time she paused in her conversation was when she was thinking of how to say something. "Babe?" I prompted.

Hinata sighed, "That depends really..." I could tell by the awkward silence that she wanted to add something.

"What does you enjoying your break depend on?" I asked starting to get a little nervous. There wasn't much I could do from here.

Hinata perked up a little bit. "If you're coming down or not." I felt an invisible nudge or two. A helpful 'hint hint' of sorts.

"I would love to, but I'll be working through the holidays." I was lying of course.. I just prayed she didn't catch it.

"Really?" She asked quickly. "Don't you want to see me, Sakura?" Every once in a while when she wanted something really bad she would put this pout in her voice that made it absolutely irresistible. But, one could try.

"More than anything!" I answered, ashamed for the white lie. If she caught me she's definitely playing left field against me.

"Great! Then you'll be on the first flight to Konoha at five-thirty Thursday morning." Hinata added smugly.

I couldn't say much other than 'uhhhhh.." So she gracefully filled in the details of what she had actually done.

"I booked your ticket with the money I earned working at the bookstore after school."

I was rendered speechless by her actions. Holiday tickets are not cheap which meant she probably didn't keep much of her hard earned checks. "Babe... that's kinda sexy." I added as an after thought.

She laughed, "Don't be a dogg, babe."

"You didn't have to do that, baby." I responded getting back to the original conversation.

"Yes, and you're going to have a very pissy girlfriend on your hands if you're not on that plane."

All I could mutter was an "I love you." It wasn't often that she got into her no bullshit mood. So when she did I learned a long time ago to just shut up and follow instructions.

I could tell that Hinata was smiling into the phone. "Make sure that you pack a hoodie." She said smugly, "It's chilly." She added.

There was nothing left for me to do but agree. "Will you help me pack tomorrow?"

"Sure!" And just like that she was back to her normal self. "Will you be visiting your parents?" She asked me leaving the question as open ended as possible.

I was never too thrilled to speak on those topics in our conversations. My parents had become a taboo between Hinata and I. So we spoke about them as little as humanly possible. Truthfully the thought had not crossed my mind. Granted, not many had crossed my mind since I found out about the trip. I reflected on the question a minute giving it careful consideration. "I don't see a reason why I should. That would only take time away from you and aggravate me sooooo~ no. No. Probably not." I finished awkwardly.

"Okay. I have lots of things planned for us, darling."

I smiled. Every so often she would get on these rants about how excited she was about something and I swear I could just listen forever and the next day. "Do you?" I egged her on. "Like what?"

"Well if I tell you now what surprises will you have to look forward too."

"Always the thinker." I laughed at the thought. She put so much thought into the things she did for me. It's a wonder she gets other things done. "I could think of a few surprises." I threw in wittily.

"You'll be staying with me. Daddy's going on a business trip for two weeks so I'll be seeing him off a few hours before you arrive. Anyway I'll call you later. You need to get some rest."

I looked at the clock for the first time since I got on the phone to find it was almost two-thirty. We swapped I love you's and finally hung up. '_How the fuq* was I supposed to sleep now?' _I whined to myself. I bounced the thought around in my mind for awhile until I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N:

* fuq... is a word that one of my friends made up to take place of f**k and be less... official.. sort of like crap to sh*t... any questions?

Please enjoy and know that reviews are like brownies and cookies, which I adore!

& babe if you read this. I love you and you're amazing!


	3. Ch 3 Bikinis parties flights oh my!

Woop woop! chapter 3! heyyaaaah. This is actually part 2 of chapter 2 buuut since it's just as long as a chapter I decided to split it up. Thanks again to my amazing girlfriend for helping me on this story! Her writing is everywhere in the past two chapters and with any luck, it'll be that way until the story ends and we create another one!

Please enjoy the story and stop by to let me know what cha think huh?

k.i.l

* * *

The next day classes ended early because of holiday exams. It was pretty stressful. Most of the dates Hinata and I had were dedicated to studying and helping me improve my studying techniques. The second my exam ended I shot out of the class like a speeding bullet. I passed Ino and Naruto who were trying to get my attention. I was so eager to get everything packed that I couldn't get to my room fast enough! I had just gotten in and pulled my suitcase down from the closet when I heard knocking. In my haste I forgot to lock the door. "C'min!" I yelled rummaging through my closet trying to find one of my hoodies that belonged to Hinata. It still smelled like her so I dared not wear it. I would sleep with it some nights. Ino and Naruto let themselves in.

Ino looked around the room at the suitcase. "What the hell Speed Racer?"

"I thought you were staying here for the break?" Naruto added in his own confusion.

I smiled, "Yeah, try telling Hinata that." I came out of the closet with clothes on hangers and the hoodie that I had been searching for. "She booked a ticket for me to come for Christmas. So I have to be ready by tonight for our Skype date." I finished slowly. I felt nerdy for saying that out loud for a moment, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"So we won't be hanging out today?" Ino said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Um mmm..." My mind was in fifty different places. "Maybe later." I turned and grabbed her by the shoulders so that I could focus myself on her specifically. "But I have to get this done first." I pointed everywhere around me. It took me an hour to pick out outfits and normally it wouldn't, but I felt so nervous I wanted to look nice for her. By the end of it I had almost three weeks of clothes and six pairs of shoes. I shot Hinata a text message letting her know everything had been packed and that I was going to lunch.

"You all packed?" Naruto asked trying to relieve some tension. He was already eating. Loudly might I add.

I nodded satisfied, "Yeah. I think so." I answered completely oblivious to a very irritated and mildly hurt Ino.

"So you're just going to leave?" Ino snapped.

"It's just we... I mean... all of us had plans already..." She huffed.

"Yeah I'm sorry to have to cancel. I didn't know she was going to do that." I wasn't sure exactly why I was being questioned like that, but I answered anyway.

"How could you?" He asked tipping back the rest of his drink. "It was sweet of her." I caught Naruto nudging Ino. "Right?"

"It really is... anyway..." Ino said rolling her eyes. "There is a party tonight down at the beach. We're going right? I need my wing woman and you too Sakura." She finished laughing at her own funny.

"Very funny." Naruto snapped back. "I'll be there. You never actually need a 'wing man'. You barely have to work to get any guy you want."

"So what?" She giggled. "I always need opinions on bikini's. I could tell she took pride in that. "So what about you Sakura?"

"I can help you shop, I guess, but I gotta be back for my date at six-thirty." I said not even looking up from my plate. "I might swing by after after she falls asleep if I don't fall asleep first."

"Ino laughed, "You are so sprung."*

I blushed a little before finishing my sprite and letting out a burp that very well may have vibrated the earth.

"Very lady-like." Ino noticed pointing out my wet top lip.

"Yo mamma." I shot back. After we finished eating Ino wanted to start shopping. I stopped back by my room to grab my wallet so that I pick up something special for Hinata.

We boarded the bus and sat in the very back so that we could people watch. It was one of my favorite past time's. We got dropped off at the Galleria. Which was four or five stores all lined up in a big row. In the middle there was a food court with big umbrellas on top of the tables. The first stop on Ino's list was pretty much the incarnation of my worse nightmare. Everything had so much pink glitter and... ruffles. Oh my god the ruffles. I got a little light headed from all the girlishness.

"It's this one over here." Ino was standing by what looked to be the legal borderline of public nudity. "Is this not the cuteness bikini ever!" She squealed.

"I guess... It's just a little..." I paused in thought, trying not to hurt her feelings. "Little." I suppose I'm bias to Hinata's version of attractive. She would wear a bikini but it never showed too much. An image of Hinata in her suit last summer jumped to the front of my brain. She looked amazing and her legs... oh god's her legs... they left nothing to be desired and they seemingly went on for days. Just as I began to drool on myself Ino punched me in the arm shattering my delicate image and bringing me back to reality.

"Pay attention!" She demanded. "This suit is sexy. I think I'd look slammin'. I'm going to try it on. Sit over there with Naruto." She added guiding me to the spectators area directly behind the three paned mirror.

"I'm ready~!" Ino sang before stepping out of the dressing room. Damn near naked, she sauntered up to the platform to admire herself before turning to us. "Sexy. Right guys?" Ino inquired smiling from ear to ear.

"It's okay." Naruto jumped in. "I mean I wouldn't go straight for you buuut ya look hot!" He finished with two thumbs up and a wink.

"Sakura?" She asked turning her attention to me waiting for my answer. I could hardly bring myself to look at her without blushing. Not that she didn't look nice it was just too much skin. It's not sexy to me.

"Um aren't you cold?" I asked clearly uncomfortable. "I mean it's nice but it's just not enough material." I answered turning to pick up a purple and gold two piece that Hinata had tried on last summer.

Ino examine my choice almost distastefully before taking it from me. "I can make anything look good." She declared heading back into the dressing room. I texted Hinata back letting her know that I was thinking about her. Ino announce she was ready. This time she came and stood right in front of me until I looked up from my phone. "What do you think about this one?"she asked changing poses.

"I like that one better." Naruto commented while eating nachos that he'd gotten. Never mind the fact that he had just eaten. "You look a lot less slutty."

I laughed involuntarily before agreeing with him. "I like it a lot better." I managed to get out between breathes.

Ino flicked us off changing clothes and purchasing both suits. We headed to another store so that Ino could find sandals to make her suit. I didn't quite understand why she needed shoes for the beach but whatever. My phone vibrated half way to the store and my heart with it. She admitted to be thinking of me as well and sent a picture of herself blowing me a kiss. I couldn't help the huge shit eating grin on my face only being rivaled by the kool-aid man. She was beautiful.

"What are you cheesing at?" Ino and Naruto stopped because I wasn't paying attention and I had unintentionally walked a few feet ahead of the 'group'.

"Aww how sweet." Ino commented snatching my phone to show Naruto. They both commented on how gorgeous Hinata was.

After about ten pairs of what seemed like the same shoe we finally left the Galleria for ice cream. I had gotten Hinata some purple Vans to match mine.

While they figured out what kind of ice cream they wanted I went ahead and ordered. Vanilla bean was my favorite. I've always been told that my taste in food is simply complicated. Now that I think about it almost everything I get into is that way. Maybe that's what attracts me to Hinata. Four scoops and a full tummy later we boarded the bus for home. Ino didn't really have much ice cream. Something about a food baby. I headed straight back to my room to wrap the shoes and pack them with the rest of my things. We dispersed around four so they could put their stuff up and get whatever they needed together.

Around four-thirty Naruto came by to hang out before I headed out tomorrow Naruto sat on my bed clad in dark blue board shorts with black tribal designs and a black top and equally black sandals. Ino followed not too long after dressed in a short denim skirt with a pink tank top and a pair of matching pink and white sandals that she had bought earlier. She wore her hair in long beach curls with a white head band to keep it out of her eyes. We watched Family Guy and talked about the trio turned duo plans They agreed to go with me to the airport since they would most likely still be awake. Naruto said he had a friend that would drive us.

I never thought six-thirty would ever come. I thought I would break my neck when I heard my computer ring from a Skype call and I was in the bathroom. I've never moved so fast not wanting to miss her call. I answered her call right before slipping on a pair of my shorts. I yelped falling right on my ass.

"Baby, are you okay?" Hinata asked in between the breathes she could hardly get in.

"Yeah... I'm fine." I answered blushing a little embarrassed and nursing a pulsating left side.

"So are you packed up and ready to go?" Hinata inquired she can't really think past events that she's excited about.

"Yes darling I am." I answered stepping aside showing her all my bags sitting by the door.

"And you packed a hoodie right?" Hinata said hands on her hips and squinting her eyes.

"Yes babe. I packed two." Mocking her face and body language.

Hinata and I talked for the next four hours. She wanted to make sure I had figured out how I would be getting there and that my driver would be sober due to the fact that they would be coming straight from the party.

"Are you going to the party?" Hinata asked changing into her care bear pj's. I could tell she didn't want me to leave her. Shes likes to wake up and see me sleeping or watching TV, it helps with us and the separation anxiety.

So I told her I needed some "boo time" so I wouldn't be going. She loved that. She always giggled when i said it. So it was almost midnight her time. I made her lay down knowing that neither one of us would be sleeping tonight. We talked until she fell asleep. I left the camera on for the rest of the night. She woke up a few times to make sure I was still there. I watched TV for a while and debated whether or not I should tell my parents I'm coming home. I also weighed my options for the possibility of them seeing me. I decided she was worth it. Ino texted me later that night wondering if I was coming to the party. I considered it but I decided against it and just told her that I was too tired. She replied calling me lame and letting me know we would all meet up at two to head to the airport.

At one-thirty I woke to Hinata calling my name.

"Sakura... Sakura darling. It's time for you to get up." She called to me like an angel in a dream.

She set her alarm so I didn't miss mine. I didn't have the heart to tell I didn't have to be up for another fifteen minutes. Rolling out of bed like a bolder off a hill. I slid on my Adidas slides. Totally unmotivated to actually dress myself. It was still warm outside, so I just wore a white tank top and black shorts with a white strip down the side. I tried I persuade Hinata to go back to sleep so that maybe I could sneak in thirty more minutes but she wouldn't hear it. So we just talked until Ino texted me to let me know they were on there way back to pick me up. I finally convinced Hinata to rest being that I had to pack up my laptop but not before she reminded me to pack my mp3 player that I almost forgot. Ino and Naruto met me outside the building.

"Hey sleepy head." Ino yelled obviously still very hyped up from the party. "You missed a hell of a party, madam star wars is a wild one." Mocking a dance causing Naruto and his friend to laugh. She had stripped down to the suit I picked out today. i got in the car not really paying attention to the conversation. All I could about is that this time tomorrow I'll be holding the love of my life in my arms. When we arrived Ino asked if I wanted them to wait with me until it was time for me to board the plane. I said it was unnecessary while they piled out of the car.

Walking in all I wanted to do was collect my thoughts but unfortunately my dear friends were not in the mood. Naruto was trying convince Ino to put her clothes back on.

"Hey." Naruto grabbed Ino by the arm holding her clothes in his other hand. "We all know you love your body, but it is cold in there and you look a little attention whore-ish." He finished very matter a fact like. Ino snatched her clothes and put them on.

"I'm not an attention whore am I Sakura?" Ino said pulling her top down to where her boobs nearly popped out.

"Umm no." I said just to end the conversation, walking with my head down trying to gather my thoughts. I wasn't sure why I was so nervous. I guess it was the fact that Hinata and I had only been alone a hand full of times the only thing that kept us from going all the way... was... well time. For the next two weeks it's going to just be the two of us. All alone. Her and I. By ourselves. A shiver shot down my spine.

At the ticket desk there was a man that looked to be in his early twenties and nice looking for a guy. He had short dark hair that was spiked in a style, olive skin and green eyes. He wore his airport uniform but he filled it out enough to see that he worked out regularly.

"Hey, how may help you?" he asked with a smile. He started typing away opening his computer.

Hey." I replied with a smile. "My name's Sakura Ha..." I hadn't even gotten my name out when he cut me off in a mile haste.

"Oh yeah. Your girlfriend just called to see if you had picked up your ticket yet." She sounded very excited he added.

"I just have to see some ID. She said I would know it was you by your pink hair but it's a security policy after all." he chuckled.

"Yeah it's hard to miss." Ino jumped in chest first into the guys face. "But shes my friend so I don't mind." Ino was twirling her hair and smiling harder than a fat kid with a credit card in candy store. The guy smiled back at her awkwardly until Naruto came to the desk and flashed his own smile where the guy gave him a smile that was just as big back.

I took my ticket and texted Hinata that I got it and she could go to sleep now. She replied that she would as soon as I was a boarded the plane. So I called her to let her know that I would stay on the phone with her until she fell asleep. It only took about five minutes of her saying she wasn't sleepy for her to drift off. So for the next hour and a half I listened to Ino and Naruto talk about all the wild things that happened at the party. Lots of making out, make up and breaking up, ? o yes and striking.? Apparently madam star wars was quite the... free spirit. During Naruto's version of her striking the announcer began to call for my plane to begin boarding at gate E-8. We all groaned. As I started gathering my bags Ino threw her arms around my neck and squeezed. I hugged her back but when I let go she didn't.

"Call me on Skype when you get there so ill know your in one piece and we can meet Hinata" Ino giggled still holding me. Naruto had to pull her away before taking her place.

"Go have a good time. Text us when you come up for air." Naruto said with a wink.

Coming up on my gate my heart was pounding. I didn't even look at the person standing there taking tickets. I just handed over my ticket and waited. Once they handed it back I walked down the long portable hallway to the door of the plane. I sat down and put in my head phones and sent a text to Hinata that I had boarded the correct plane. I also let her know my phone would be off for the duration of the flight. She didn't respond so I decided I wouldn't wake her with a call. We sat there for about twenty-five minutes before I saw the seat belt sign come on. That was the last thing I remember before drifting off imaging the possibilities of this trip. And what exactly did Hinata have planned?

A/N:

alrighty so that went pretty well. No accidents death threats or bomb horns to recall. Lol my girlfriend wrote most of this chapter so any reviews really go to her. So thanks babe for your help!

Like it?/love it?/hate it? Lemme knoooow. No flames bc truthfully you're opinion isn't that important. Helpful criticism, basic thoughts, gushing, loving, grammer nazi's(are welcome) and explaining simple dislike that's fine. But if you come to review about how homos are gross no one cares because you're READING my story which means... you have a tendency or thought of such things.. lololol so go fuck yourself :] have a wonderful day kthnx 3

be looking for chapter 4 soon!


	4. Ch 4 Arrival!

Here's the fourth chapter in Black Heels. ^^ I'm excited because it is going exactly how I planned it to. My girlfriend also known as LexieConPryme has also been helping me write, edit, and revise this story. Without her help I'd still be stuck fumbling for some ideas. So babes thanks so much for the help and support.

Also quickly. To my guest's that send me reviews.. thank you so much if you leave me an email or you message me an email I, and my gf, would love to thank you for your support. ^^ I would send gifts of cookies and brownies but alas I has none T_T

I also love the fav's and follows trust me I do. It keeps me writing. Buut can you swing me a review with your thoughts on the story? Do you like it? Is there something that doesn't make sense? Something you wish for me to add at some point? Any opinion? It doesn't have to be long just a short review is good too. Just lets me know what my readers are thinking ^^

There is also a short smexy part. Nothing too graphic yet. I'll give everyone a head's up in the A/N

on to the storrry! Enjoy!

k.i.l

* * *

I woke up to the flight attendant announcing that we were ten minutes from Konoha's International Airport. My heart fluttered after the initial grogginess passed. I shouldn't have been that nervous, but it had been a while and I had changed. So logically she had to have changed too. Right? Not too much I hoped. My body was as lean as it had ever been. I felt great. But I feel like I had grown mentally as well as emotionally. I imagined what changes Hinata had possibly been through. After a few minutes of thinking my face got hot. That was enough of that. I gathered my carry on followed by a quick pocket check making sure to count for my ticket.

Butterflies flew around extra hard and excitement was near bursting when I stepped off the plane. I needed to find a bathroom to change out of my hang out clothes. After getting myself together I wore a teal polo and white jeans with black pockets neatly tucked behind a pair of teal white and black Adidas. I smoothed my jeans and shirt finished moving the things over from the shorts that I was wearing to my jeans. I made sure to turn my phone back on. I looked at my hair checking that it was presentable and my earrings were where they should be. I headed out of the bathroom with a it's-now-or-never' attitude.

It didn't take a lot because I knew exactly where I was going. I took an escalator down to the first floor and hung a quick right passing the rental car stands and going towards baggage claim. That's where our designated meeting spot was. I quickened my step seeing the machine that ran the luggage.

There she was.

Standing with my suitcase and second hand held bag.

She wore a green long sleeve v-neck sweater, white jeans and green flats that matched her sweater perfectly. Hinata was always one for cute accessories. In her hair was a white headband with a flower on it, that looked like she had stuck it behind her ear with white earrings that had green polka dots covering it.

I stopped because my feet wouldn't carry me forward. I just stood there. Like an idiot. Just looking at her. She was more beautiful than I had left her. Forcing my brain to communicate with my legs, I stepped forward in her direction. She hadn't noticed me yet. I pulled my phone out dragging her contact name to the right to make the call. I heard the phone ring and watched as Hinata pulled her phone out in confusion before seeing who it was. She fumbled to answer it almost dropping it. Regaining her composure with a deep breath her voice broke out over the phone. I smiled,_ that's my baby._ "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey babe." I replied.

"Hey! Are you here yet?" She asked sweeping the luggage area.

"I dunno. How well is your sight?" I asked stepping forward a little bit. She saw me and stood there with the biggest smile on her face. With the sight of that my face split in two with its own smile. I waved at her slowly and motioned for her to come here.

"Well then." I could barely hear her over the noise, "Why don't you come here." She whispered. I imagine she was unable to believe that the moment had finally come. I can agree. I thought I would never get here. I hung my phone up moving to head her way. I met her halfway.

When she was but a few steps from me I pulled her the rest of the way. Finally. She was in my arms. The soft lavender scent that I had once been used to bombarded me in bliss. She had gotten a little taller standing right under my eyes, but still short enough for her to have to stand on her tippy-toes to hug me at an even height. I wrapped my arms tighter around her bringing her in. I could feel her pecking my neck with kisses. It was a small adorable habit of hers. One that I had only just realized I missed terribly. I saw people around us watching our reunion. I pulled back kissing her forehead. I watched as her eyes closed when I kissed her nose and the smile she gave when I tilted her chin up to kiss her lips. I lingered there. Just breathing in a huge sigh of relief and comfort. "I missed you so much!" I gushed out to her. I rocked her back and forth a bit obnoxiously.

"I missed you too." She replied happily, giggling in delight.

I grabbed her hand and my suitcase while she grabbed the other bag. "How did you sleep?" I asked just to strike up a conversation.

"I slept... a little." She admitted. "I was so excited to see you." She continued. "Daddy knows you're staying with me." She pulled her keys out of her pocket and popped the trunk up. Probably better to get the conversation out of the way.

I stopped mid step. "I'm sorry. What?" I asked alarmed. Her dad wasn't someone you just explained things to in passing. He had that 'say the wrong thing and I'll burn you with my eyes' type gaze. It makes everything you tell Mr. Hyuuga short sweet and to the point in fear of being close to annihilated.

Hinata stopped a step ahead of me turning to face me directly. "I told him everything." Her mood had switched showing that she was confident and uncaring of his opinion.

"Why?" I asked confused. Last I checked she didn't want him to know just yet. When I asked her why she simply answered, 'because I never told him about any past relationships. So why explain this one because you're a girl.' Which turned out to be completely understandable.

"Because after your parent's sent you to the Academy, rumors started going around town that you had been sent away for being gay." She paused. Hinata knew what that had meant to me. My parent's had passed that info on. I never told my friends why I was going other than the fact that I had to. "I told daddy yesterday because I didn't want to hide that from him. I realized that it wasn't a big deal. He already heard about the academy."

"Okay... but how did 'Oh b-t-dub* we're dating' come into the picture?" I was a little panicked. A little. Something would have had to happen for her dad to inquire about it.

She smiled in knowing understanding. "Because I don't want to hide my relationship with you anymore. We're past that."

My mouth just lay agape as I struggled for words. I figured she had changed. She was gaining confidence. And my my my... it was sexy. "Uhh.. okay... What'd he say?" This was not helping.

She smiled, "He said it was fine. He didn't care about my sexual preference. He just left a cautionary reminder to not let my sexuality define who I was but to define the sexuality."

I grinned uneasily, "That's a very Mr. Hyuuga statement." I laughed. Much like Confucius I noted.

"I also let him know you would be staying with me for the next two weeks."

I felt the air leave my lungs as if she had just socked me in the gut. Sadly, that would have been better than this. "You did?" I sputtered.

She laid her slender hand on my cheek, "He's doesn't care babe. He didn't suspect that you would go home after everything between you and your parent's happened. Your secret is safe with him. He doesn't care to meddle in the affairs of people he doesn't care for. Your parent's that is." She finished proudly. "Just because he's an absent father, a hardass and mostly emotionless lawyer doesn't mean that there aren't redeeming qualities in him." She paused. "Sometimes." She added. "He's getting better ever since Neji laid into him about how he treated his family."

I remembered that situation well. It had been a rough time so I just nodded. If Mr. Hyuuga was anything it was fair. I did have to give it to him. He was a very truthful man and once he gave you his word, there was no breaking it. "Okay then."

I hoisted my suitcase into the trunk with noticeable ease followed by the big handbag and my carry on. I was lifting the last bag when I felt Hinata run her hand across my bicep. I flexed for her and gave her a wink to make her blush... It worked. Climbing in the front seat my stomach grumbled loudly. I forgot I hadn't eaten because I was nervous.

"Someone hungry?" She asked looking at me with a grin.

"Yeah I didn't eat because I was too nervous." I admitted sheepishly.

She laughed quietly, "Me either." She leaned in to kiss me again, "I'm so glad you're here." she whispered against my lips. I marveled at how soft they always were.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be." I mumbled back enjoying the feel of her lips brushing against mine.

I flipped through the radio stations finding a suitable one. Turning the volume up a little bit I thought about the conversation we just had about Mr. Hyuuga. "What does your dad think about me?"

Hinata smiled not looking at me in fear of missing the opportunity to pull out of the parking lot from the airport. "He thinks your a good kid and by the looks of your grades, very intelligent." She said lightly shrugging.

"Hm." I didn't have much to say after that except to smile like an idiot. For him to call you intelligent was to say you were practically mere genius. I was probably blowing that up. But it sounded good. Looking out the window I watched traffic and the places that I hadn't seen in a few months pass by. Nothing had really changed.

I paused in the current festivities and sent a text message to Ino and Naruto saying that I had arrived safely. After I sent the message I tossed my phone in the back seat. i figured i wouldn't need it too much.

"Where do you wanna eat?" She asked making her way out of the airport and down a main street going towards one of the highways.

"Food."

"What kind of food?"

"The yummy kind." I answered.

She narrowed her eyes at me while at a red light. "What kind of yummy food?"

I smiled, "The kind that you eat." I couldn't help the laughter that spilled over my lips. I was just excited to be in her company again. I wasn't sure why I had been so nervous earlier.

"Okay. There you go not deciding."

"Babe, anywhere is fine so long as it includes you next to or under me."

"Well I can't do that while were in the car. But we'll definitely make time to get around to that." She tossed in.

I stared at her in slight disbelief. Confidence is an understatement. She had come out of her shell immensely. She wasn't one to make sexual jokes. It was great. I felt I should shake the hand of whoever drug her out of that.

We stopped by Hinata's favorite sandwich place. She was a health nut and they made all sorts of healthy sandwiches and vegan food. Although neither of us were vegan we still felt it was very delicious food. We stood hand in hand waiting to order. I sighed. One day we'll be on our own and I won't have to worry about anyone getting in the way. We talked about the menu and what we wanted off of it. We decided that we would get two different sandwiches so that we could split it. I squeezed her hand to get her attention, "Babe. Go out to lunch with me?"

Hinata's face lit up in excitement. It would be our first date for spring break. She nodded, "Sure. I have expensive taste though doll." She winked.

I laughed, "Well let me see if I can help that." We started flirting heavily and while she was getting ready to pay I kissed her to distract her while I handed my debit card to the cashier. Needless to say the cashier thought it was funny when Hinata pouted after I just handed her the receipt.

"Really?" She asked me.

"Yuuup." I answered. "It was brilliantly planned."

I grabbed our drinks from the fountain area getting our favorite soda. For the next few hours we sat there catching up on missed time. Like we hadn't talked to each other every day and fell asleep on the phone with one another every night. It was amazing and I was falling even more in love. Occasionally I got up to get more drinks for us. More for me because I drink so much while I eat.

Around two I suggested we take our little party somewhere else. She smiled and decided we should head to the grocery store because she hadn't been shopping just yet. Sadly, even the grocery store was fun. We went through picking the things that each other wanted and learning more intricate likes and dislikes towards foods. The biggest thing is we did it as an actual couple. We did things as a couple before I left, but grocery shopping together is serious. It's almost like being married. Almost. The grocery store was packed and took us well over an hour. Hinata handed the keys to me so that she could get some of the bags in the car. I unlocked the car and started it up. The drive home was mostly quiet. She sat in the passenger seat holding my hand letting me drive. It was just like old times really.

We usually drove home together whenever we had the chance. We both had gotten cars since we lived pretty far from school. It was subtle and monumental at the same time. A normal routine that made all the difference. These little things just continued to let me know that nothing had really changed but had most definitely gotten stronger.

We both pulled in the groceries and while she was putting the cold stuff away I dropped my suitcase off in her room. "I emptied a drawer for you." She informed me, leaning on the door frame. "There's also space in the closet."

"Awe." I laughed nerdily, "You didn't have to do that babe." Hinata helped me unpack my suitcase and get everything situated in the correct spot. By the end of it I was exhausted. I fell back on the couch with a huff. "Holy crap that was a lot of stuff." I sighed. I remember thinking that a shower would be great. So I asked to take one. She gave me a towel while I was grabbing clothes to change into. Ten minutes later I was even more tired but extremely relaxed. I noticed that Hinata had changed into the hoodie that always smelled like her and a pair of shorts. A short pair of shorts. Damn... Amen to whatever god is out there.

"Hey there gorgeous." I called to her making her blush. I furthered the blush by patting the seat next to me. It was like I had never left. I was nervous before coming. I was thinking that it might have been awkward at first. It wasn't in the slightest bit. She came and sat next to me entwining our fingers. I looked at our hands for a long time. "How's school been?" I asked after the moment of content silence.

"It's okay. Everyone misses you though. The swim team has been bombarding me with questions about your new school and friends." Hinata explained. "Lunch is definitely not the same." She admitted with a sigh.

"No it's not, is it?" I asked. "How's Shikamaru and Kiba?"

She laughed, "Protective." She paused. "Since you left they won't let just anyone come and speak to me that isn't in our group." I laughed because that sounded like classic them. They were really the only ones I trusted to look after her and they knew it. "It's sad really." She commented in after thought.

"Well we should hang out with them. Everyone even." Sakura proposed.

"That's a great idea! We could have a movie night!" Hinata added in a hurry.

"We could." I agreed.

Hinata made a mental note to text their friends later. "So tell me about your friends at the academy."

That caught Sakura off guard. They were her friends weren't they? "Well there's Ino and Naruto that I mostly hang around right now." I watched Hinata's eyes process the info and make a mental folder for the names. "Ino has platinum blonde hair and is super thin. She's cool, a bit skankish, but she was the first person that I met there. She took me around to all of my classes. She's the one that 'everyone wants' but surprisingly isn't too above herself. I like her. She's cool people. Ino makes everyone laugh." I spoke in fragments because I had never really given her any thought.

Hinata nodded, there were plenty of people like that at her school. "So she's like a Karin?"

Sakura nodded quickly in agreement, "Yeah just not that slutty. So like a little Karin." She laughed.

"What about Naruto?" My girlfriends rosy full lips inquired.

"Naruto?" I paused trying to think of how to describe the eclectic ball of blonde hair. "Well... he's a dirty blonde bright blue eyed ball of energy." Sakura felt that was accurate. "He's pretty chill most of the time. Very funny guy. He's sweet and always tries to stay positive." I paused debating on whether or not I wanted to explain why we were pretty close. "He helped me deal with the first few days of being there. It didn't make missing you any better, but it got me through the couple of days before I could develop a routine."

"He did?" She asked. She would be sure to thank him one day. Out of the two it sounded like Sakura was closer to Naruto.

"Yeah." I smiled. "They think you're gorgeous."

"You didn't?" Hinata paled gaping slightly. She wasn't fond of her pictures being shown. It was always kind of embarrassing.

"I did." Sakura laughed. "Mostly because they asked and stole my phone." I paused. "It was just the background." I added to make my girlfriend feel better.

Hinata sighed with a small smile, "What else?"

"Well when I was upset over having to leave you here he came to talk to me. He has a loved one he left too." I watched Hinata perk up hearing that. "He left his boyfriend to come to the academy. He does the same thing we do." I smiled. "He's sort of my support team."

Hinata knew exactly what she was talking about. Chouji and Kiba had been her support team after Sakura left. It was rough but with the help of Gaara, Tayuya, and Obito she was getting through things as well as she could.

The conversation died down after that. We flipped through channels on the television settling to watch show here and there. The last thing I remember is realizing that us together was a very important thing to me. I knew that already. I figured that out early on when we first started dating. But over the events from the last year just cemented that for me. It was the most normal thing I'd had the whole time.

I wasn't sure what time I woke up, but it was eerily dark throughout the house aside from the television that was casting shadowy lights on the wall. Hinata laid next to me her breathing steady letting me know she was in a deep sleep. I was getting ready to settle back down when I felt Hinata stir under me. "Babe, you okay?" She asked groggily.

"Yeah babe. I'm fine. Just fine." With that said I clicked the TV off and went back to sleep. The fastest I've fallen back to sleep since I left.

* * *

Ino looked at her phone for the third time that hour. Sakura had yet to text her back. She was dying to know how everything was going. She sighed, Sakura had promised to Skype both her and Hinata tonight.

She practically jumped out of the bed when her phone started playing Sakura's ringtone.

_Sorry I didn't see the ten SMS you sent me. I'm on the babygirl's clock. Text you later._

Sea blue eyes stared at the message for a moment. Before Sakura had come there was plenty of stuff for her to do. But now she can't seem to remember what it's like to do something other than hang with the pink haired over achiever. When she thought about it her and Naruto hadn't been as close as they are now. Their little trio had been brought together mostly by Sakura. She smiled the glue to the wood so to speak. She wondered what Naruto was doing. She got dressed quickly sending him a text that she was on her way to his dorm.

She got back to her room around four in the morning after a long night of movies, popcorn and hidden mixed drinks. Her thoughts had drifted back to Sakura. She tried to call her twice on Skype just to hear -... She stopped a minute. Just to hear what? Her voice? Ino laughed. Clearly she was a little drunk. Both calls went to 'voicemail' each times, but Ino didn't bother to leave any messages. Instead, she lied down and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning was pretty good. Hinata was always an early riser leaving me to sleep until I woke up. I stirred hearing clapping. I dismissed it as a show and tried to go back to sleep. A few minutes later a heavenly smell filled the room. _Bacon?_ I got off of the couch seeing that it was nine thirty. I floated to the kitchen on the scent of heavens divine food and watched Hinata clad in boy shorts* a tank top and apron. I couldn't help but lean against the doorway and just watch her skilled hands work. She bustled around the kitchen like a pro. A few moments passed before she noticed me standing there like a perv. "You're up early." She said acknowledging my presence and choosing to ignore the fact that she had caught me watching her ass.

I smiled, "I heard the applause of bacon." I couldn't help the shrug that followed.

Hinata laughed, "I have no idea how you can sleep through a thunderstorm, but the

plain sound of bacon being cooked and you're up almost instantly."

"Babe it's fat-assery* in it's purest form." I admitted with ease. I had come to terms with it ages ago.

Lavender eyes just seemed to smile while she passed me and disappeared to the backyard with our plates. I decided I would help grabbing the juice that was out next to the microwave. I followed her path setting everything down in between the plates of glorious food.

"Damn babe. You're amazing." I exclaimed at the sight.

"Think so?" She asked sitting down next to me.

I leaned it kissing her good morning. "Yes I do."

We ate contently for a moment, "Babe wouldn't it be cool if we lived together?" She asked her fork lingering at her lips. I could tell she felt a little nervous for asking me that. I'm sure she felt that it was mildly childish to day dream about.

I thought about it for a minute. Just about how easy everything would be. "Yes.. I actually can't wait." I watched her relax.

"Yeah it would be." She answered relieved at my reply. She smiled at me brightly, pushing her long black hair behind her right ear before taking another bite of her delicious breakfast.

"Just us. Going to school, work, or even the grocery store. We wouldn't have to talk to or answer to anyone." I sighed, "That'd be amazing." I admitted.

"Well.. we only have two years, ya know." Hinata murmured as if she were trying to plant the idea in the back of my mind.

"It doesn't have to be that long if you came to Kuroi with me." I added. I thought I would let her know she wasn't the only one taking us seriously. I winked at Hinata when she looked up and our eyes met.

The sun was nice. It was really chilly not bothering either of us. The sky was clear and although there were clouds they were complementary to the sun. They just moseyed along the way lazy clouds do. Her pond shone in the sunlight advertising enticing blue water with a white glare bouncing off of the large flat rocks around it. We sat at the dark mahogany table in front of the gazebo.

The rest of the backyard was huge. The gazebo sat to the left of the pond leaving it to sort of look over the pond. The pond itself was almost as long as a full sized swimming pool complete with fish, frogs and turtles. Many a night Hinata and I sat and watched the turtles swim around and bob their little heads above the water to look at the strange creatures on the bench at dusk.

Across from the gazebo was the gym and dojo that she had her lessons in. Her uncle was a personal trainer and came twice a week to work out with her as well as teach her Gentle Fist. I used to do it with them before I left but where she's a pro I'm only a beginner so my lessons were simple. Sadly, they left me so very sore. _I can't wait to get back to continue working with him. _He was really good at teaching. Far out to the right of the gazebo was the garden that her father started in honor of her mother. Hinata's mother passed giving birth to her younger sister. It took a long time for her and her father to grieve. A few years later they decided to help work through it by starting the garden in her honor because in was one of the few things she enjoyed doing. It wasn't odd to come by and find Hinata's knees browned by rich soil and garden gloves up to her wrist. They grew a lot of vegetables seasonally and grapes for wine. The absent yet perfect hobby for her father. It was the one that, once finished with the initial process, could be left alone and _still_ come out amazing. I won't admit that I've tasted the deliciously sweet wine. Nope not a drop. The garden also grew a lot of herbs. To me it all looked like weeds, but to Hinata they were herbs and roots that she used on a regular basis.

I brought the plates inside with Hinata behind me holding the glasses and orange juice. "What do you wanna do today babe? It's a really pretty day outside."

"Wanna make a day of it outside?" She asked setting the things down in the sink and turning to give me her attention.

"What do you wanna do?" I pressed.

"Well they finished the outside shopping mall. Wanna go there? I do need to get a few things."

"Sure." I agreed. A day outside with Hinata on my arm was fine with her. "Race ya upstairs!" I yelled bursting down the hallway and up the stairs. I heard Hinata behind me calling me a cheater and saying so close on my heels. When I got to the door I turned around swiftly. "Ma'am. I certainly do apologize for the inconvenience, but we've just been informed that there has been a toll put in place to get into your room."

Hinata stopped looking at me slyly. "A toll?" She asked stepping closer.

"Yes ma'am." I smiled.

Hinata checked her 'pockets' finding nothing. "But I don't have any money." She pouted.

I apologized profusely standing my ground. Assuring her there was nothing I could do.

"Surely I could pay you..." Hinata closed the distance almost pinning me to the wall. She drug her finger down my neck and circled around my collar bone, "someway. I would hate to have to walk all the way back downstairs..." She whispered close to my ear.

I closed my eyes tightly. That girl... ooooh that girl just didn't know. "Payment.." I slid my arms around her waist. "Hmmm... I think we can arrange something." I mumbled into her neck kissing my way up her behind her ear.

"I'm so glad we found an agreement 'ma'am'." She mocked.

I pulled her into the room kicking the door closed and sitting on the bed. She loomed above me never having broken contact. I kissed her lips Hinata responding just as eagerly. The once shy, needing-to-be-prompted girlfriend disappeared and left me with a fully aware Hinata. I guess distance made everything a little less worrisome. My fingers danced under her shirt grazing over her toned tummy and tracing around her belly button. I felt her shiver and smile against my lips. I drug my tongue lightly over her bottom lip questioning entry. I could feel her grabbing hand fulls of my shirt in her small hands, her mouth opening to meet my tongue with her own.

Each kiss was greedy, made hastily. Done so that we could start the process over again. I tugged her bottom lip out with my teeth moving to nibble on it. I could hear Hinata's breath catch in her throat. She decided she could stand no more she pushed me down on the bed moving besides me. I smiled at her bringing her chin back to me. leaned up with her under me pressing kisses to her face. I moved so that one arm was on either side of her head and proceeded with a trail down her neck.

I felt her tense up when I brushed my lips against the base of her neck. I licked the spot testing the waters and was rewarded with a shiver. I smiled against her soft skin. I bit the spot moving to suck on it. I could hear her gasp under me gasp a small whimper escape. Her fingers tangled in my hair and I could feel her tense up under me. It was vastly encouraging. I tugged on her hoodie waiting for her to lean up so I could remove it. Once removed I pulled her shirt aside revealing an exposed collarbone. Continuing my trail of kisses to that tender bone I left hickies here and there. The sounds she was making were driving me nuts. I wanted nothing more than to create more of those delicious noise.

She pulled and tugged at my hair in pleasure. I sighed, I missed this. The emotion was different though. It was hungry and my stomach knotted repeatedly. I had to force myself to stop because if I didn't I was going to take her then and there. Oddly that didn't make me as nervous as it once had. It made me... excited. Mildly impatient. I looked at her and saw nothing but dripping lust in her eyes. Lavender eyes were darker heading towards a more purple color. It made me shiver to think of having her underneath me prey to my touch. Oh yeah... I was sure something was going to happen this week.

I laid there with her for a few minutes just enjoying her company again. Catching my breath had not been so difficult last I remembered.

I forgot that I had a present for her. "Babe, want your surprise now?"

Hinata sat up, "I have a surprise?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am you do." I smiled getting up to grab it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She pouted.

"Because that would have spoiled it." I answered in a matter-of-fact way pulling out the wrapped box. I handed it to her. She hesitated for a moment just looking at it. "Go on." I pushed it towards her.

She took it going back to the bed quickly to open it. She ripped the wrapping paper quickly revealing the shoes that I had bought for her to match mine. "Babe!" She yelled throwing the top open in excitement. "They're so pretty!" She exclaimed pulling out one to examine it. The soles were dark purple as well as the tongue while the rest of the fabric was black. The royal purple shoe strings were already in the way she preferred.

"Try 'em on." I said egging on her elation. She did and they looked really good on her. "Walk around in them." I prompted. I needed to make sure they fit right.

She pranced around the room for me watching her feet in the mirror. "Baby I love them!" She gushed lifting a foot up to look at it in the mirror. "I know exactly what I'm going to wear with them!" She went straight to her closet to pull out her outfit. Today was going to be an amazing day.

* * *

A/N: Okayy so decently long chapter right? Sorry it took so long to upload ^^ I have to be around a wifi connection to upload it before it can put online. My phone wont let me upload the doc T_T

Chapter 5 might take about two weeks we've both been sick trying to fight off bronchitis(i think that's spelled right? Lmao) it's been going around town and everyone I know has had it. We've formed the BRB(Bronchitis Rebellion Brigade) with Nyquil and Dayquil as contact points. So far so good.

Like the chapter? Dislike something? Let us know! thanks so much!


	5. Chapter 5 Dinner Date

From last chapter I forgot to explain certain things I had an asterisk next to. So here they are.

*b-t-dub: the way we say by the way.. literally lol dub stands for w in our group of friends lol... just don't ponder our sanity XDD

*boy shorts: girls underwear that stops just short of the bottom of the butt... and if you have one... -sniff- T_T it is... so nice... to see in a pair of those. A butt that is XDD

*fat-assery: an act when a person has a sincere love of food in general. Nothing to do with size at all so please don't find it offensive. If you love food it's a compliment, really.

Now off to the current news. Sorry it's been a minute... sorting out the story has been a bit... intense...

Guest: lol since I have no other way to reply to you lol ill do it here. Yes it was a long chap and im sorry it was kind of tedious lol. Is it going to turn angsty? read and find out bwahahaha thaaaanks ^^ it means a lot when people like our story... makes me more than happy to post another one. Heres the update you asked for!

as for everyone else who reviewed. We would like to thank you all for the review, story fav's, alerts, and follows that we have gotten. :{D makes us happy!

hey btw SEXY TIME AHEAD! be easy about it please. It's my first sexy time scene and I'm a bit nervous about it.

Onwards!

k.i.l

* * *

We spent the entire day at the big outside mall that Hinata wanted to go to. By six o' clock, I was done walking. I held the couple of bags that she had from various clothes and shoe stores. She was looking at different trinkets for several rooms in the house. Hinata started day dreaming of the things we would have in our own house. I didn't mind in the slightest. It was comforting to think of something that didn't include me coming back to my parents after I graduated. I wasn't mad at them anymore, but that doesn't excuse what they did either. They had yet to apologize.

I thought about what I would get Hinata for Christmas. I didn't really know of anything she absolutely wanted. So I decided to figure that out while we were out and looking around. She ogled at this and that but never lingered on anything. I had started to lose hope when I saw her pause for longer than a minute and thirty seconds. Hinata had been looking at the outfit and shoes for it the entire time we were in Trip's*. She stared up at a black dress with a waistline red belt with matching red high heels. It was one of those things that I already knew was going to drive me nuts. Yay. Now normally I wouldn't just get her an outfit and shoes but she was almost drooling over the clothing. So when she turned around I went ahead and had the cashier ring me up and bag it secretly. That way I could snatch it while Hinata was looking at other shoes.

We wandered into a JT Bunchh* which is one of my favorite stores. There isn't anything it doesn't have. I hate paying extra for clothes because of a one inch by one inch label. So bargains were my best friend. This place had so much stuff for the house and clothes for each person individually. Shoes, bags, perfumes, bathroom stuff, jewelry, luggage, you name it they had it.

"Babe?!" She called me excitedly out of my thoughts.

I turned giving her my attention. "Yes, baby?"

She held up an oil painting by a famous male painter she enjoyed. "What about this in the dining room?" She asked. The oil painting was actually two separate paintings, but when put together it displayed one whole picture. The entire setting was a casual low lit bar top scene. On the left was his wife posed leaning on her outstretched left arm. Almost as if she were calling the bartender to get her order. The other part of the painting was a gentlemen sitting at the other side of the bar in his overcoat and evening hat. He was painted leaning away from his outstretched left arm. It looked like he was asking someone, maybe the bartender, who the girl was next to him.

I looked at both sides. She liked the dark colors of brown, red, black, as well as the deep yellows of the lights and alcohol bottles. I thought it odd that there were not a lot of intricacies but enough detail to tell the story that it needed and left more to be asked of it. "I like it."

Hinata frowned lightly, "Yeah?" She looked back at it. "Too dark? Too Mellow?"

I watched her face display different emotions with each line of thought. "No, love. It's perfect. The dining room is perfect for a mellow setting."

Hinata smiled, "Yeah?" She set the painting down. I grabbed her hand heading to another part of the store. Hinata found a few pairs of jeans and a couple of shirts that she liked from the store we were in.

We decided we would go back to the house for lunch so that we could unwind and decide what we wanted to do from there. While she put her things away I made us some sandwiches in the kitchen. I'm not the greatest cook but I could whip up a sammich in a heartbeat. When we went grocery shopping we grabbed a few cans of chicken to make chicken salad. She sprinkled pixie dust in the mix or something because I can't stand chicken salad. But hers. Hers is amazing. I spread mayo on both sides of the bread laying cheese over it as I carved it off the block we bought. Finishing up I cut the sandwiches in half grabbing chips and soda from the fridge.

"Babe! Lunnnch." I called up to her. I could hear her rummaging around upstairs. I turned on the TV flipping through channels until I found a cartoon that both of us liked. She came down in shorts having changed out of the clothes she was in.

"Look at you making sandwiches by yourself." She exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you!"

I smiled, "I'm sure somewhere in there you think you're just so funny."

Hinata couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out. "Seriously babe. You are on your way to be a pro."

"I highly doubt me making sandwiches with stuff you already made makes me a pro." I settled in next to her putting my arm around her waist. She handed me my lunch grabbing her own. We ate in silence for a while occasionally laughing at the cartoon. I chewed in thought mostly. I wanted to take her to dinner that night. Now I just mulled over when to ask.

I suppose I had been silent for too long because Hinata nudged me with mild concern.

"I'm okay babe." I assured. "Will you go to dinner with me tonight?" I blurted. _Well that was one way to put it. _

Hinata smiled shyly, "Yes." She answered.

I wasn't sure why but I was breathing a bit heavily. I wondered where it was that I would take her. I didn't want it to be overly fancy or too casual. I also knew that I didn't want to take her somewhere cheesy like Orangebee's or Pepper's. I refused to take her to a seafood place this far inland. So Blue Crab was out of the picture. Then it dawned on me. Sapphire Wednesday's* was a good place that we both enjoyed. A low key restaurant with a variety of food for the average Konoha citizen. Who could complain about that? But what if she didn't like the food? I sighed to myself. Decisions decisions... I thought about it before I remember that there was a small spot that my parents used to take me. It was on the outskirts of town giving it a homey feel. It had good food that we both enjoyed and there was nothing that she wouldn't like about it. I was absolutely sure of it.

I noticed she had finished everything so I gathered it up and tossed it in the trash. "Dinner at eight?" I asked leaning out of the kitchen doorway.

She smiled slyly, "That sounds like a date."

I frowned playfully, "Did it not sound like one from the get go?" I came around the corner. "Let me try that again then." I cleared my throat. "Oh baby!" I swung my arms out, "Will you go on a dinner date with me around eight tonight?" I spun around and bent down to one knee.

Hinata laughed at my antics. She moved her hand barely touching her forehead like a damsel in distress. "Oh honey! I've been waiting for you-eth to asketh me outeth on a dateth!" She spun around clumsily circling around out similar to a ballerina.

I smiled heading upstairs. "Good then let's take a nap. I love sleeping with you." I looked at her over my shoulder winking at her. She slapped my shoulder in return for the mildly crude joke.

Laying in bed with Hinata was so stress free. Granted, we didn't have a lot to worry about. But laying in my bed back at the Academy wasn't the same as laying in the bed with her. Skype helped but did it no justice. Sometimes it felt more like a mockery. She laid on my shoulder our legs entwined at the ankle. I listened to Hinata beginning to doze off. I grabbed my phone off the night stand unlocking it with my pattern. I had three text messages and two Skype notifications. All from Ino. I sighed, she was so needy. I texted her back letting her know I was okay.

Her second text message was saying that she was mad that I didn't Skype her as I promised. I responded that Hinata was shy and that she didn't want to talk to people she had never met before. I added that she had always been extremely shy. The third one was about something stupid that didn't make any sense. I looked at the sent time and it was close to five in the morning. She must have been partying. I sighed, texting Naruto to ask if everyone was okay. He replied a moment later while I was going through my email that everyone was doing okay. He told me not to worry about Ino because she's just nosy. I lol'ed him and told him I'd text him later. I felt kinda groggy so I put my phone down and slept.

When I woke up it was an odd sensation. I woke up just opening my eyes like I hadn't been sleeping. As if I merely had blinked. Rolling over so that I didn't wake up Hinata I decided to take a shower. Hinata had a shower head that essentially felt like rain falling. It was quite lovely with hot water. I had to admit with a sigh that I had been spoiled before I left. Midway through my shower I heard Hinata moving around in the room so I called out to her. "Hey sleepyhead!"

Said sleepyhead poked her head in the bathroom. "Hi babe."

"Do you need the shower?" I asked with a handful of cold shampoo pooling in my hand.

"Yes, but I can wait." She said as to not rush me.

"Well you can get in with me if you want." I added as a suggestion. I'm sure she had thought about it.

When she didn't reply I figured I caught her off guard. "It's okay, babe." I reassured her. "I'll be out in just a minute." I didn't want to spook her.

With things like that I have to kind of ease her in. I think it's cute. One of us will get an idea and lead the other in on it gradually. It's a process.

In the middle of rinsing shampoo out of my hair I heard the faint click of the door close and then the light went off. I couldn't help but smile. Hinata was compromising with me. She wanted to be in the shower with me, but was a little nervous about me seeing

I opened the shower curtain for her, patting around for her hand. "It's okay baby. I got you." I said softly.

She got it in and I slid my arms around her naked waist. "I'm glad you came in." I told her kissing her face. "Let's get you under the water. I'm sure you're cold." She didn't speak much outside of a couple of squeaks, so I guided her. She was trusting me to take care of her.

My face was a little hot I couldn't deny, I mean, she was naked in front of me. Granted, the light was off, but it was okay. It wasn't completely dark in the bathroom. There was a nightlight on the wall next to the sink so that she could see at night.

Her skin glowed faintly in the dark. I watched in fascination as the water ran down her body in designated paths that strayed and split from each other to rejoin later. I noted her body piece by piece falling deeper in love. It was a masterpiece. She turned to face the water letting it wash over her face. I stepped forward running my hands over her shoulders and down her back. Shoulder muscles tensed for the briefest of moments then slowly they relaxed under my touch. I drug my hands around her waist and up her tummy, our bodies clad together in the hot water. She leaned back on me letting me explore. I could faintly see the blush on her face. "You okay?" I asked lowly.

She nodded and I could see the glimmer of teeth. I could feel her eyes on me as my fingers traced up and down her abdomen stopping to cup full breasts. "I have to admit. I'm jealous." I continued. I cracked a smile, "Hey babe. Are you in the mood for milk and cookies?" I asked looking down at her breasts, my chin resting on her shoulder. After a short pause I added, "Because I am."

"You're such an asshole." She said reaching over her shoulder to thump my forehead.

"Hi. My name is Sakura." I said and reached my hand out for Hinata to shake it. I got a chuckle out before she sprayed me with the shower head.

"DOMESTIC ABUSE! DOMESTIC ABUSE!" I yelled. "You know what young lady? This is quickly becoming an HR issue." I motioned with my towel loudly ending it by placing my hand on my hips. Hinata couldn't stop laughing. I grabbed the stuff she used to wash with and handed it to her. "Let me get under the water real quick so I can wash."

Fifteen minutes later we were out. I asked if she still needed the light off. She said she didn't so I turned it on, but made it a point not to turn around and look at her. I figured it was enough for one day. I guess the way I acted in the shower reassured enough to not need it off.

Before I left to come here I knew I was going to ask her out on a date so I made sure to prepare. I grabbed some black pants out of the dresser drawer. Walking to the closet in nothing felt great. Being by myself I had come to hate clothes especially straight out of the shower.

Our met eyes when I came out of the closet I was still naked and she was wrapped in only a towel. I shied away a little, but I did it so she would relax a little. I smiled as if I had been caught. She laughed, "You're such a goofball." She threw a pair of boxers at me. She had separate dressers for underwear and clothes.

I decided that I would wear a dark green plaid shirt with bright green and black accents to it. Pretty spiffy in my opinion. It would go nicely with the pants and shoes I was going to wear.

I smiled not saying anything in return. Instead, I put on my underwear and pants. I looped the belt around buckling it so that the left side of the buckle was inline with the zipper itself. I clipped my bra added deodorant and threw on my black undershirt. I watched her in the mirror on her wall. She was watching me with interest. So for added effect I unbuttoned the dress shirt and flipped it around in a big show. Pushing my arms through the shirt I straightened it in the mirror. I left the shirt unbuttoned so that I could fix my hair and brush my teeth.

I've never been one to do anything special with my hair just mess it around in the towel and be done with it. So it took less than a few minutes. Looking at myself in the bathroom mirror I decided to leave the top two buttons undone.

I came out with two things left to do. Cologne and shoes. I looked at Hinata who had slipped into a blue dress with a black waist high belt that stopped right above her knees. She was so prompt she had all her jewelry and shoes set in front of her. I forgot my list for a minute just looking at her. Her pale skin complimented the dress in every way. Not to mention... her curves... I sighed in happiness. It was beautiful.

I finished the routine I had and went downstairs to fetch my wallet, watch, and keys. I looked at my phone and disregarded it. I wouldn't be needing it anyway. The person I talked to all the time was here with me. Coming down the stairs I noticed that she was already heading to the door her hand held purse in hand.

"You are early as always." I smiled at her.

"Well you know how I feel about punctuality." She greeted my smile with one of her own.

"Shall we?" I gave her my best snooty impression holding the door open.

Dinner was amazing. I couldn't help the creeping nervous monster that crept along my stomach. I wanted this to be absolutely perfect. But then again, I was a perfectionist. I decided to take her to a small restaurant on the outskirts of town. I had been here a few times. My family frequented the place and it was one that I enjoyed.

It wasn't a big place enough to seat around one hundred people. It was pretty packed all the time. I later found out that Hinata hadn't been there before I brought her.

Dark red brick squared a few acres of land. On the side, parallel to the quaint parking lot was the logo painted on the side of the building with the cities artists painting around it to give it a modern homey feel. I held her door open for her while she got out of the car.

We walked around to the entrance and I could see her face light up. Dark red brick followed all the way around the building with four big windows, two on each side of the doors. Big french double doors sat in front of her with a red welcome mat on the ground and two potted plants on either side. Lantern lights sat on both sides of the entrance ways. Mocha curtains encased some of the window booths. Candles that lit up the surrounding table and booth seats sat in the middle of mahogany tabled.

People talked back and forth quietly while busy waitresses bounced to and fro with plates of food balanced evenly on their hands. It was very calm there. Quiet music played from the speakers above our heads. We sat across from each other the candle light on the booth table bounced around lively. We talked about general things. But tonight was the night I wanted to ask her to come to the academy with me. It was hard enough trying to do the distance thing for this long. I couldn't imagine trying to do it for another two years.

They brought our salads as a first course type deal I smiled into mine. I was always a sucker for salad. I asked her various questions trying to see if she had any real attachment to our old school. It didn't seem that she talked to many people anymore. She talked to the basic few of our friends but she was just trying to get through the day so that she could get home to Skype with me. It was enlightening news at the least.

"So babe..." I said after a minute of silence. Hinata looked up at me inquisitively.

"Yes...?" She asked. I watched her fidget.

"No it's okay. Look..." I couldn't really figure out how to ask her to leave her city and everything she's known for her entire life to come be with me in another country. It felt... selfish. "What if you came out to the academy?"

Lavender eyes grew bigger than saucer plates. "Really?"

I sat up straighter. "How do you feel about coming out to the academy with me at the beginning of next year.?" I sort of rushed it out, hoping she would catch all of it.

Hinata set her fork down on the napkin looking at me with a serious gaze. I couldn't help but fidget in my seat. She had turned the tables... "You want me to come to the academy with you next year?"

I nodded. There wasn't a reason to be nervous because I didn't think she was going to say no. I was, yet again, putting my emotions on my sleeve and it made me a little nervous. Mainly since doing that hasn't had the best results recently.

The biggest smile I have ever seen Hinata make spread over her face nearly cracking it in half. She beamed at me from across the table, "Of course I will."

A huge wave of relief spread through me and I smiled goofily into my salad that I had been only just picking at. "That way right after that we can pick our college and move in and skip all the drama."

I listened to Hinata for a while on idea's that she had about the academy and so on. I added my input every now and then. She mainly had it covered. I only needed to add things when she had questions about the academy or a process. We ate, laughed, talked about the date that we set our goal for, and joked about things in general. Everything was going swimmingly.

When we left there was no one else around just us. At least that's what it felt like. I could tell people watched us but they said nothing. I like to think it was because they haven't seen young love like that before. I held the door open for her when we left the restaurant it had gotten a bit chilly so I gave Hinata the dress shirt that I had on. She smiled an entwined our fingers. The night was perfect. Not too hot, not too cold, not too dark... the list of perfect's and 'not too's' is endless.

On the way home we road in relative silence with her holding my hand while I drove. It was a good kind of quiet. I could tell she was deep in thought. I couldn't help but think that being married wouldn't be bad at all. Not if every night was like this. Before I new it we were back at the house. Sometimes autopilot was an ass.

We were talking about the funny things that had happened between us when we got to Hinata's room. Still laughing. Still together. I laid in the bed exhausted from today's activities. Hinata flopped on top of to me. We laid there for what seemed like an eternity my fingers running through Hinata's dark locks. I left the hall light on but the room light off because it was so bright and if we fell asleep I didn't want to have to get up to turn it off. She leaned up to kiss me and I kissed her chastely back. I made a joke about how my kissing lips looked and she smiled while I kissed her again to prove a point. Laughing, she told me that she loved my kissy lips. The laughing died down and I was just mesmerized by, yet again, her beauty. It smacked me like a ton of bricks at how lucky I was to have this amazing young woman as my girlfriend. She was in every essence of the word breathtaking. I kissed her lightly again but slower. Barely touching my lips to hers. I licked my bottom lip lightly for a reason I'm still unaware of and pressed my lips against her pale ones. Hinata only obliged me. I leaned up on my shoulder deepening our kiss. I questioned entry that she hungrily gave without hesitation. Turning my head slightly, I intensified the kiss and brushing my tongue across hers. It send an electric sensation down my back forcing me to shudder. It's not the first time we've made out and she's an amazing kisser. I don't tell her often enough that she's a natural. I started kissing down her neck and was fumbled by her clothes.

I looked at her questionably letting her know it was just as much as her decision to continue. She smiled shyly her lips slightly perked and parted from our heated kissing. Seeing her like that knowing that I was turning her on just as much, if not more, than I myself was turned on. Images of what I wanted to do flipped through my mind rapidly. I exhaled not realizing I had been holding my breath. She was so damn sexy. I pulled her dress off and tossed it somewhere behind me. Pale flesh mixed with the hallway light outside her room tinting her skin a bit oranger. It seemed to glow almost. I drug my fingers lightly along the contours of her shoulder line trailing behind it with feather light kisses. She shuddered and I shifted down to her chest below her collarbones. I could feel her tugging the edges of my shirt up so I moved my arms so she could remove the seemingly smaller articles of clothing. I was a stickler for two shirts. A habit that 'til this day I have no idea the origin of. She smelled of Lavender and light perfume. That was one of the things I liked about Hinata. Her subtleness. Never overpowering. Everything mixed and flowed evenly. It was enough to drive me nuts. We ended up in a sitting position with me straddling her lap.

It was no secret that Hinata's chest was bigger than mine. I smiled kissing the top of her breast that weren't covered by the bra. I sat for a moment admiring their presence. Now, I'm a faithful ass man, but her body just requires me to appreciate it and all but praise every aspect of her. I could feel her eyes on me just watching in mild fascination. We knew how 'it' worked but neither had ever had ever had a lover. We were wrapped up in other things before each other. Sports, grades, science, reading whatever it might have been we never held sex high on our priority list. It was and is more of a bonus in our relationship. No rush to get there. But when we got there...

I sat up with her straddling me and slid my hands up to unhinge her bra. I felt the clips under my fingers pop softly. One... Two... Three... soft pops and the back was undone. I looked at her one more time just to make sure she was okay. Indeed she was. Blushing a bit at the amount of attention she was receiving, but otherwise fine and looking back at me with lusty eyes. I kissed her nose and dropped to her lips muttering an 'I love you' She returned it leaving kisses on my cheek and temple. I treasure those kisses. They're so intimate. More intimate and personal than anything I could ever imagine.

I returned my attention to her bra that she left me to handle. I always knew she was submissive to me. She had an air of gentleness to everyone she just was never the one to be handled by anyone. Truthfully no one ever had the heart to try. But, I noticed in our relationship she yielded to me after giving her opinion. I sighed into her. I pulled a strap off and finally guided the other strap off her shoulder and to the floor. There she sat before me shirtless. Breathtaking beauty. I stared in helpless awe. I could feel her fidget under my gaze. "You're beautiful." I whispered, guiding her on her back leaning down to kiss the soft skin above her breast that lead down to her nipple. I kissed around it for a second before running my tongue over the sensitive flesh. Hinata's back arched on it's own which just propelled me further. My hand reached for her other nipple, trailing circles around it before brushing over it a here and there. She arched and shuddered under my touch. I loved it. It was empowering and I wanted to give her more. I flicked my tongue back and forth noting what she liked and might have liked more. So far so good. I sucked lightly moving my tongue across it quickly. Her murmurs turned to liquid gold to my ears. Hinata tangled her fingers in my short hair, lightly dragging her nails along my scalp, caressing along to the back of my head. Her surroundings disappeared into her own blissful world. I could feel her hips bucking lightly every once in a while.

I feared that she would be nervous about our first time just as I had been. I didn't want our first time to be weird like everyone talks about. as I laid her down still deep in thought. I wanted to blow her mind. Leave her wondering how the hell I had done what I was about to do. I wanted her to think that it was a gift. To think me no short of legend in her eyes. I moved on not wanting to stop the flow of things. I kissed her tummy working my fingers towards her lower stomach. I felt her abdomen tighten in different places from my light grazes. I thank the god's everyday that she was not as skinny as I. I loved that she was significantly more curvy than a lot of girls. Ino was far too skinny for my taste. Not enough to... hold? It was just lacking somehow.

I wiggled my way under her panties and in between the folds of eternity. Her hips bucked unintentionally when I brushed her clit. She groaned heavily and it shook me to my core. I had no idea that a groan could turn me on so intensely. But there it was and I couldn't think about anything except getting her to elicit that delicious earth shaking sound. I instantly was addicted. I centered my index finger over her core brushing it lightly. She was intensely sensitive. I didn't mind in the slightest.

Every girl at some point in time has touched themselves if nothing other than to explore. Navigating was no issue. I took my time nonetheless. Her world was warm and she was wet and waiting for me to handle that. I moved my finger around her bead in a circle. I guess I didn't really need to be a pro to know what felt good. That and I suppose reading helped. Hinata had let go of the lucidity she had left. She tossed any further reason out of the window in favor of a new sensation. Falling into the feeling of bliss and oblivion, pale hips worked against my hand to approach her sweet release.

"Lift your hips, babygirl." I told her my voice slightly deeper than normal. Lifting her hips, I removed the obstacle hindering me from getting any further. She whimpered from the cold locking her knees together. I pulled them apart lifting her left leg to kiss from her knee to her waist. The smell of lavender was everywhere. I trailed my kisses slowly relishing in Hinata's labored breathing. Her scent was anything short of antagonizing. I kissed around just above her core to take it everything for a moment. I was between my girl's legs with her clad in only the things she was born with and the hallway light. I planted a kiss here and there on soft skin.

I sat up for a moment in admiration. I didn't have a preference for shaved or not. Usually I just kept mine trimmed. So, I was pleasantly surprised to find out that she had shaved and by the looks of it had been shaving for a while. I planted kisses on each fold and worked my way back to her lips.

Her mood had not changed and she seemed just as eager and ready as I was. So with one final kiss I dropped back down running my hands over her thighs. Since it was my first time I had only what I read for reference. So I was a little nervous. But after a minute or two, I was into it enough not to give a damn.

She shivered and jerked under me and my touches. I licked in long strokes alternating between long and short. I have to admit that she was pushing me further by the sounds she was making. It drove me up a wall. Licking sucking and moving around made for a happy girlfriend. I took it as I was doing a good job when she pushed my head down further to meet her hips with my lips. She ground lightly bringing herself closer. I licked one finger slipping it in and listened to the music she was making. Slowly I worked the pace to where she couldn't take much more.

She muttered commands of her own to get to sweet bliss. I obliged working to get her to the stars. A few more strokes and I found her g-spot. Her back arched practically off the bed and she squeezed my head with her thighs. I felt her tense up around my finger. I softly stroked her through it moving so that I could kiss her lips. Neither of us, especially her, cared that I had just tasted her.

It wasn't anything like I was expecting. Almost sweet. But then again, she did always eat a lot of fruit. When she was done riding her orgasm out I moved so that I was laying on top of her. Her knees still up, she planted kisses tiredly on my face. I asked if she was okay and she nodded vaguely. "Amazing." She muttered sleepily. I moved to lay next to her just taking in her naked body. Everything about her was amazing.

The rest of the week was really chill. Having had sex for the first time made us both a little more liberal about what we did and did not wear around the house in each others company. Hinata admitted to enjoy being naked when she was alone. I all too happily agreed. Through the week we ended up breaking the house in. Thank goodness her dad was away. We enjoyed each others company rarely going anywhere. The temperature outside had dropped as it does. The closer to Christmas the colder it got.

We decided that we should get everyone together before I went back to the academy. I vaguely remember her agreeing before she tackled me and then... well shes a legend.

* * *

* okay so I renamed some restaurants that I know. They're pretty lamee lol so shhh... just overlook it as a flaw XDD but here are the actual names of the places. How many did you guess? Trip's- Journey's, JT Bunchh- TJ Maxx, Orangebee's- Applebee's , Pepper's- Chili's, Blue Crab- Red Lobster, Sapphire Wednesday's- Ruby Tuesday

A/N: Sooooh... -cough- how was it? the chapter that is?

uhhhhhm. I know that the past few chapters have been slow but we'll be moving along faster starting chapter 6. There's a few things we need to establish before the serious plot can start. But once it does. Boy oh boy...

like it? Love it? Hate it? Gimme some feedback. It's like a foot long buffalo chicken sub from Subway... fat-assery at its finest ppl... lol delish...

also I received a review from a reader that has been following the story, that sort has me thinking. If anyone is offended by the way I describe Hinata or 'curvy' people in general in the story, please let me know and where it was said. Because I can assure we did not mean for any of my readers to interpret it as such. We will be more than happy to explain what we were getting at. This is nothing more than a love story. It's that simple. Nothing hidden no innuendo's Sakura loves how curvy Hinata is. That's it.

thanks&&review!


End file.
